The prior art is already aware of the inclusion of a sight scope on a conventional archery bow, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,266,149 and 3,419,334 and 3,667,444, for instance. Those patents show that a scope can be mounted on the archery bow, and, in fact, U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,444 shows that the scope can be mounted in a rearward position to be adjacent the archer's eye. That is, a cantilever type of mounting is employed where one end is attached to the bow and the other end extends rearwardly and holds the scope adjacent the archer's eye. These patents also show various ways of attaching the mounting for the scope to the bow itself, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,334 shows a scope construction which is adjustable for its sight.
The present invention differs from the prior art in that it provides for a scope mounting on a bow and wherein the mounting is adjustable to accommodate various archers, both in their sizes and preferences with respect to the positioning of the scope and the adjustment thereof. Further, the present invention differs in that it provides for an adjustable mounting for a cantilever type arm which positions a scope adjacent the archer's eye and which also provides for pivotal movement of the arm to the operating position which has been previously adjustably established and can be regained each time, and which provides for folding or pivoting the said arm to a storage position without forfeiting the aforesaid established operating position.
That is, the present provides for an adjustable mounting for a scope on an archer's bow and which can be arranged for accommodating various positions of the scope and with those positions being selective and re-established each time the scope is placed into operating positions. Further, the scope can be adjusted to directly and automatically accommodate various distances in focus by the scope, and those adjustments can be accomplished without the need for the archer to read a scale or the like for adjustment, but the adjustment can be made by a sense of touch or hearing in rotations of a dial which clicks in various positions which correspond with various scope focusing distances. In that manner, the archer need not remove his line of vision from a target, but can automatically focus the scope on a distant target.
Still further, the adjustable scope mount of this invention readily accomodates positioning the apparatus in positions for either right hand or left hand archers.